Brighton
Brighton is the Evil Queen's executive bootlicker. History He originaly worked for the King but when he goes missing his new boss becomes the kings wife Clementianna. And Jillian doesn't like the queen Brighton is 1st seen in the palace while the Queen is playing a form of chase with the Baron. After the Baron informs her about the roumers he has heard The Queen tells Brighton to take down a new royal decreat that any bissy body cought roumering, gossiping, whispering or even thinking and running off Meanwhile, Prince Alcott finds his way to the palace, and Clementianna tells Brighton to get the Prince a simpal covering. Queen Clementianna realizes he comes from a wealthy kingdom, and throws a ball to woo the Prince to solve her financial problems at first Brighton dous not understand how she is going to pay for the party because she is broke. She tells him to go collect more taxes to pay for the party, he reminds her that the people are starving but she has him do it any way. He later arrives in the town to leave a notice, when he is asked why the queen is taxeing them so much he reminds them of the beast and how it has brutaly attacked and the reason they have not all been eation is because their tax dollers are hard at work. Snow White secretly attends the ball, planning to ask the prince to help her restore the kingdom. Queen Clementianna notices them dancing and orders her manservant Brighton (Nathan Lane) to take the princess into the forest and feed her to the Beast (Frank Welker) that lives there. Brighton takes Snow White to the forest, but he releases her and urges her to run. Snow White flees the Beast and collapses at the door to the Seven Dwarfs' house. She wakes up to find the dwarfs Grimm (Danny Woodburn), Butcher (Martin Klebba), Wolf (Sebastian Saraceno), Napoleon (Jordan Prentice), Half Pint (Mark Povinelli), Grub (Joe Gnoffo), and Chuck (Ronald Lee Clark). Queen Clementianna levies another tax to pay for the parties she throws for Prince Alcott. Brighton collects the taxes, but, on the way back to the palace, the dwarfs rob Brighton and steal the money. Snow White sneaks away to return the money and Brighton almost saw snow and he he noticed her in the town did he let snow out the castle or the gurads know The townspeople and the Town Magistrate Alex Ivanovici are overjoyed to have their money back and Snow White lets the Dwarfs take credit for it earning them the people's acceptance and gratitude Meanwhile Queen Clementianna informs Alcott that Snow White is dead When the Prince finds out that the bandits have robbed Brighton, he goes after them unaware of the awful things the Queen has done In the forest in the woods Alcott discovers that Snow White is alive and in league with the bandits Each believing the other to be in the wrong, Snow White and Alcott duel Alcott returns to the Palace Fully dresse defeated and informs the Queen that Snow White is alive I always hated the dwarfes because they try to rob him I don't think so he always mine Queen Clementianna goes to her Magic Mirror, within which lives her reflection the Mirror Queen Lisa Roberts GillanDispleased that Brighton had lied about Snow White's death Queen Clementianna has the Mirror Queen turn Brighton into a cockroach which was for a short time as punishment for lying to her and not killing Snow White i think I'm getting help from her step mom and I slapped the queens face and to leave snow alone I told the guards to take Snow White to Brighton to protect her and safe Clementianna wedding day he turns back into human and is asked to cinch up the queen Snow White and the Dwarfs crash the royal wedding and capture the Prince before Queen Clementianna and Brighton arrive. And Jillian Brighton's daughter the youngest princess of the kingdom has arrived Grateful to Alcott for his assistance, the king agrees to let him marry Snow White. During the wedding Brighton tells Margret that he allways crys at weddings During the wedding celebration he noticed Snow White cus she saw the hag to that she might hurt snow Jillian saw her she was gonna hurt her saw it too a crone in a hooded robe appears and offers Snow White an apple which is poisoned I noticed some thing it's the queen she gonna kill her and Brighton to grab snow arm and the guards will always watch over her and protected and safe and jillian as well queen is gonna to hurt snow but I told the guards to arrest the hag and banish her and Brighton gave me an order to take her to cell as a wedding gift Realizing that the crone is Clementina Snow White offers a piece of the apple to Clementianna Accepting defeat Clementina takes the apple as the Mirror House shatters upon the Mirror Queen declaring that it was Snow White's story all along not always it's my story but it and Brighton too I think i should marry Brighton too and that's their story and have children together and always to have tiplets 3 boys and girls I picked their names I chose flo and Florida and flicka and Gregory and Greg and Grover and a 2 adopted children a girl is from Jewish I named her Heidi and a boy he is from China in japan I named him George and a royal dog his name is kion he is a Airedale terrier mix lab and a ferret his name is zipp and a fell pony he is brown and I named him pumbaa Trivia